Medical image cutting may refer to differentiating a lesion tissue from a normal tissue based on medical images so as to facilitate subsequent diagnosis and surgical treatment, etc. For example, by cutting a Computed Tomography (CT) image of a colon having polyps based on spherical or semispherical geometric structures of lesion tissues and parameters such as shape curvature and so on, a cutting surface of the colon having polyps may be determined. However, actual polyps of the colon may be classified into different types of polyps, e.g., sessile polyps, pedicled polyps, flat polyps, and so on, according to surface types of the polyps. The foregoing cutting method may be limited, e.g., only applicable to pedicled polyps.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.